hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Deveron Adams
Deveron Adams (b. 19 September, 1901) was an American Crossroads Hangman Heretic, the husband of Joselyn Atherby, the father of Wyatt Rendell and Abigail Fellows, and the grandfather of Koren Fellows. At some point, he joined Joselyn Atherby's Rebellion. Deveron became the target of a self-inflicted memory spell in order to help him infiltrate Crossroads. He had his memories and full powers restored after he returned home at the end of the 2015 - 2016 school year. Following this, he decided that he change his behavior to make Crossroads take him into the Runner's Headquarters so that he could find out what happened to his children. Biography Early Life Deveron began attending Crossroads Academy in 1918 and was grouped into a team with Tribald Kine, Joselyn Atherby, Lillian Patters, Seamus Dornan, and Roger Dornan under an unidentified student mentor. Orientation Deveron stood up when Gaia Sinclaire told the team mentors to stand up and read the names of the students on their lists. He rattled off the names on his list quickly, told them to hurry up and sit down because some people would like to eat soon, sat down and put his legs on a chair next to him. Flick shoved his feet off the chair and sat down in it; he lifted his hands behind his head and asked if something had ruffled her feathers. Flick asked him if Deveron was the one that was supposed to give them the tour earlier. He shrugged and asked if his substitues had done a good job, saying that he had left two of them to do it to make up for missing him. Deveron stood to leave when Gaia excused the second years and above, but sighed and sat back down when she told them that team mentors had to stay. Flick sarcastically asked him whether it had been his helpful personality or his strict work ethic that had allowed him to become a team mentor. He told her that he had pulled a sword out of a stone but that instead of becoming a king, he became responsible for them. He said that at least his table was full of babes instead of dudes before he apologized to Sean and Columbus. First Steps Professor Pericles pulled Deveron aside to talk to him about the reasons that he had been so off, but Deveron didn't listen. He got into an arguement with Pericles, shoved him and then walked off. After Pericles was found dead, a Runner pulled him out of class to talk to him. Physical appearance Deveron is described as a well built man with black hair styled in a crew cut. He wears the Crossroads Academy uniform with the red trim of the Explorer Track. Abilities and Tools As a Crossroads Hangman Heretic, he is immune to the Bystander Effect, capable of utilizing magic and absorbing the powers from the Strangers or Heretics that he kills. Possessions * Heretical Weapon: Deveron's Heretical Weapon was a flintlock pistol that could absorb inanimate objects into itself and then shoot the object out of itself. It could also shoot bullets made out of the same material as objects it had absorbed. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Crossroads Hangman Heretics Category:Males Category:Joselyn Atherby's Rebellion Category:Explorer Track Category:Crossroads students during the Atherby-era Category:American individuals